


Taking Control

by orphan_account



Series: Pulling Puppet Strings (Really Dark!Gideon) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy!Gideon, Definitely AU, Explicit Language, F/M, Gideon is a sick fuck, Misogynistic Main Character, Obsession, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interaction between Gideon Charles Gleeful and the woman he's obsessed over, who he hasn't seen in nine years.</p><p>Definitely AU, since I have no idea exactly what will happen in the next episode. I have an idea, but I don't know everything for sure. This fic also contains some headcanons of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

I’m eighteen and you’re twenty-one. You and I have changed over the years, but some parts of us have stayed the same. We’ve got to remain true to who we are, don’t we? I may not be the child star I once was with the chubby cheeks. You wouldn’t believe what I was able to do myself. They call me a sex symbol now. It’s almost funny. Who would’ve thought? And look at you. You’ve evened out. You’ve got a nice figure, good curves, nice breasts, an ass that I would kill for. And your hair? It has been a long time since I’ve been able to touch it. It’s looks even softer and silkier than last time. Plus with your braces off you’ve really changed. Mabel, you used to be cute. Now you’re nothing short of hot.

It’s been years since I’ve seen you, nine in fact. It seemed the day I destroyed the shack was also the day you made your getaway. You were scared, weren’t you? Normal little boys don’t blow up buildings, let alone summon a mind demon. It had just seemed like such a good idea at the time. Who can blame me? I was a child. Now I’ve grown a brain inside of my skull.

You’re wondering why I came to his funeral, aren’t you? The old man brought a light out in me. I enjoyed that time we spent hating each other. It sure made my blood boil, but there was a great feeling to it. You’re all smiles I know, but if you’d just let me teach you how to get that feeling then you’d know just what I mean. I heard you’ve met some new Pacifica’s. There may be only one Pacifica Northwest, but there are always girls who are like her or want to be her. You just can’t escape them.

Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. There’s no use stepping away from me. It’s a funeral; I have respect for the dead. And it’s not like I’ll make him a zombie. Zombies never work. I’ll only mess with him if the bastard comes back from the dead to haunt me. If he does, that fucker is getting dragged to hell by me. But for all I know he cheated his way out of hell.

Don’t look at me like that. You know he got his way out of Gravity Falls but then started his business all over again. There’s an endless supply of tourists to rip off in the world, all desperate for some quick entertainment to fill those holes inside of them. You know what I mean. At some time you must have reached your lowest point and needed that same feeling, that legal high. Hell, I go after it every day. Unlike those tourists, those literal dollar signs in your dead great uncle’s eyes, I know how to control it. I possess it, but it does not possess me. Have you learned how to control it? You’re giving me a confused look. I knew it. Come on, it won’t be so hard to show you.

Why are you calling your brother? Put your cell phone up. He didn’t even bother to come to the funeral because he was too busy worrying about college. The guy cares more about his grades than he does his own family. I guess he forgot about the magic of this place.

After everything that happened, I can’t believe that your uncle would even want to be buried in this damn town. But hey, the city isn’t for everyone. And I’ve lived here for years. There’s something great about this town.

Did you miss it? Every time I leave there’s always some little part of me that wants to come back. I don’t know what possessed my father to move out of Kentucky for this place, but it was one of the only smart things that he’s ever done.

Oh, so you did miss it. I can’t blame you.

You’ve got anything you’re doing after this? There are tears running down your cheeks. Come on, I can teach you how to deal with that just fine. Once you get used to it everything can roll off of you. I’ve learned how important that is. If I kept losing my shit at every shitty thing that happened to me then I would’ve destroyed this town. I’ve learned to value what I have. If you want I can take you somewhere, get you some food, maybe something else if you’re interested. You can’t let this funeral possess your mood. Letting someone else’s death ruin your life will only drag you to the grave as well. Besides, we’ve both interacted with the dead. The rat is out there somewhere. He’s probably off in some miser heaven, counting away at coins. Or maybe he’ll reincarnate, constantly living for his one goal: Money. I pity the man.

I’ve changed Mabel. That shit you saw before? It doesn’t control me any longer.

You’ve changed too. Don’t deny it. You’ve still got your sweaters, but you sell them. Does it earn you some nice business? I could help get you famous. You deserve to make it somewhere. Without my help you have little chance to become a known person. Without me you could become just another nobody. Do you really want that? It’s just what’ll probably happen to you. That’s the truth of it. And it’s not like Stan left you money anyway. The bastard didn’t even make a will. He was stupid enough to think that he’d live forever. I can’t help but pity him now.

You’re giving me that look. Stop. I just want to offer you what I have. Despite the changes, you’re still the girl I want. Most girls are replaceable, but to me you’ve got something different about you. The world’s going to take that from you and turn you into a living zombie. Of all the people to not deserve that fate, you’re definitely them.

And I would start things over. I’m responsible now, Mabel. I’ve got the chance to make you mine, to make you happy. I’ve got resources that you could only dream of having. Like I said, I control what used to control me now. That demon, Bill Cipher? He’s raging every day that a human is controlling him. The guy got too cocky and got himself a master. Do you know all the things that I can do with him? If I keep this up I could have the world at my feet, and I’ve already got a whole town along with a whole horde of scattered fans around the globe. You must have been surprised when you saw my second rise to fame. I just won’t let the world get rid of me.

I’m offering you this Mabel. Come with me. Leave behind the world who hates you and join me. I can give you resources, powers, someone who cares. If you leave then you’ll just have one less great uncle in your life, a brother who abandoned you to get a good mark on a piece of paper, and parents who are too busy dealing with their own problems. Go back to the new Pacifica’s. Go back to being a freak.

But I’m here for you. I want you for who you really are. I want you Mabel. You mean a lot to me, even after all these years.

Come with me, Mabel. I’ll teach you my control. It’s the greatest feeling in the world.

I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Tumblr if anybody is interested:  
> http://gideondorf.tumblr.com/


End file.
